The Axe
by Twin Cats
Summary: Just a normal day in the Smash Mansion, but when the Villager loses his axe, he asks Diddy to try and find it. But where would that axe be, exactly? Contains Nintendo Logic.


Hello, everyone...it's that wonderful time of year, again (though I'm disappointed to say this is not a Christmas story...

Anyway, this was supposed to be part of a challenge on DA (and it's there), so forgive me if there are any spelling errors or if anyone is OOC.

And just a heads up, there **WILL** be Nintendo logic.

* * *

It was another day at the Smash Mansion, many of the Smashers were fighting in various universes, leaving some of the other smashers, behind.

Diddy was in the living room, sitting on the couch. He was searching for something to watch on TV...though, unfortunately, he couldn't find anything that appealed to the young monkey. He would rather be out there, fighting along with his uncle against the other Smashers, but since he wasn't in the roster, yet, all he could do was hang around the mansion, like Roy and Mewtwo...

...At least until he was in the roster, again...

The Villager came into the room, looking worried. He came up to the couch and looked at Diddy. "Hey, do you have a second?"

Diddy shrugged, getting off the couch. "There's nothin' on TV, anyway." He smiled at the human in front of him. "So whaddaya need?"

"I can't find my axe," The Villager said, "I can't fight without it..."

"Where do you think it might be?" Diddy asked. The Villager scratched his head. "I can't say where, exactly, but I know it's somewhere around the mansion."

"Don't worry, buddy," Diddy said in an upbeat tone, "I'll go fetch it for you."

"Thank you," The Villager said, happily, "I'll be right here if you need me."

* * *

First things first, Diddy thought he's look for the axe in the Villager's room. He took a quick peak inside, all there was were a box, a candle, and a radio...it didn't seem like he had a lot of stuff, but then again, he is a newcomer. Surely, he's capable of finding his own things.

The monkey closed the door, The only other buddies the Villager seem to have were Donkey, Fox, Sonic, and Toon Link...and since Donkey was in Hyrule and Fox and Sonic were in Onett, at the moment, that only left Toon Link. There was also the Wii Fit Trainer, but the monkey didn't want to go anywhere near her.

The monkey headed for Toon Link's Room, He knocked on the door to see if someone was in there.

"Come in," a voice said, Diddy opened the door to see Toon Link, playing a Nintendo 3DS. He closed the system and looked at the little monkey. "Hey, I thought you went to watch TV."

"I was, but there was nothin' to watch," Diddy said, "But then the Villager lost his axe, and he asked me to find it. You haven't seen it lying around, have you?"

Toon Link shook his head. "Try looking outside, I think that's where he left it."

"Gotcha," Diddy said, happily, "But just in case, keep an eye out for it."

"All right," Toon Link said as he went back to his game. Diddy ran out of the room, heading outside.

* * *

He was inside the garden in the Smash Mansion, It was a training ground, but Peach did love gardening here and the Villager did like to come here to pull out weeds, but there was something else he did...so Diddy had to try to think like an Animal Crossing villager.

He began to shake one of the trees, a bag of bells fell on his head. It would be fine if Diddy was in the Animal Village, but to him, Bells were pretty useless, like how Rupees were useless in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Diddy came up to another tree, again. A bed fell out, nearly hitting the monkey. _So that's how you get free stuff,_ the monkey thought. He figured he'd tell The Villager, later. He did need stuff for his room, after all.

He came to the next tre and shook it, a bee's nest came out, a bunch of angry bees started to chase him. Diddy ran indoors before the bees could get him. Now, he had to admit bees weren't as bad as wasps (and he should know from his own experience), but nonetheless, they were still irritating.

Well, there weren't any axes,t here...maybe the Wii Fit Trainer might have it, since she acts like the Villager's older sister...However, he was a little too scared to go see her. She may be nice, but Diddy had to remember she's strong enough to take down both Donkey and Bowser, at least from what he heard.

There's also the fact that Wario might have stolen it, but knowing Wario, he's more interested in money then a rusty axe.

The monkey began to wander through the mansion, again, looking for The Villager's lost axe.

* * *

After searching through some of the rooms, Diddy had no luck finding the axe. He couldn't tell where it went, he thought it was time to give up. Despite popular belief, the villager was a nice boy, so he would understand.

...There was a sudden chill in the air, coming from the kitchen. Diddy ran into the kitchen, he couldn't believe what he saw.

There, Nana and Popo were attacking the freezer, there was what looked like a block of ice, with the axe, hanging out. Apparently, Olimar seemed to be frozen, as well. Diddy came up to the ice climbers out of curiosity.

"Hi, Monkey Boy," Nana said, trying to pull the axe out of the block of ice.

"What's goin' on, here?" Diddy asked. Popo scratched his head.

"Well, we went to look for ice cream, but all there was was this frozen Hocotate, and now we're trying to get him out," he said, pointing to the ice, "Then we found the axe, outside and we thought we could borrow it."

"Well, it just so happened that The Villager's missin' his axe," The monkey said, "Do you think you guys could give it to me?"

"Sure," Nana said, taking the axe out of the giant ice cube, "It's no good with ice, anyway," she said, giving the axe to Diddy.

"All right," Diddy said, "I'll see ya guys later," He said, leaving the room.

"See ya," Popo said, waving good-bye. Nana pulled out her mallet. "Don't just stand there, help me out!"

* * *

The Villager was sitting on the couch, watching TV...though as Diddy said, there was nothing to watch. All the boy had been doing was waiting for Diddy to return.

"Hey, buddy," Diddy said, entering the room, he gave the villager the axe, "The Ice climbers were borrowing it, That's why you couldn't find it."

The Villager frowned, "You know, maybe you can keep this one," The Villager said, giving Diddy the axe, "I have enough bells to buy another one."

"Wait, are you serious?" Diddy asked. The Villager nodded, "But I'll have to warn you, if you use it, too much, it'll break."

"Got it!" Diddy ran out of the living room, heading outside to play with his new "toy".

* * *

Again, forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes or grammarical errors.


End file.
